Simon Matthews
]] Name: Simon Matthews Gender: Male Age: 18 Hometown: Chicago Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Video games, movies of most genres but especially scifi/horror, music again of most genres but any type of rock especially. Appearance: Standing at around 5'10" and roughly 150lbs, Simon matches the description for an average male of his age. His brown hair is cut fairly short but is still just long enough for him to run a hand through his hair which he does whenever lost in thought and it remains unstyled. The only outstanding thing about him is his dark green eyes. He has a slightly rounded face which ends in a slightly pointed chin below his thin lips. His nose matches the proportions of his face, which is to say that it does not stand out that much compared to his other features. He maintains a slim build which is especially evident in his skinny arms. The clothing he wears is casual, usually consisting of plain dark blue jeans, black trainers and a t-shirt with some kind of band logo on it. Biography: There is not much to say of Simon's early life. He was raised in Chicago by a well off, though not wealthy family, as an only child. His father worked in an office as a middle manager for some local company that Simon never really bothered to ask about, though he remembered it having some cliche name such as Globodex. His mother on the other hand worked as a kindergarden teacher at a local school, though she never taught Simon personally. Most of his interests, his taste in music and movies especially, were fostered at an early age. His choice of music was actually something that he discovered on his own and, suprisingly, was not influenced by either his parents or his friends. His preference for scifi and horror movies came from the fact that he would often, at a young age, sneak downstairs after he parents had gone to bed to watch movies that he was too young to see, mostly of the scifi/horror variety. His interest in video games are the only thing where he let another person influence him, because, while he already played game by that stage, he found his favourite genres slowly coming into line with that of most of his friends. In school he was always achieved above average grades. He usually fell somewhere between being one of the best average students or one of the worst smart students in the majority of his classes though his best subjects were maths and science. He would probably have done better overall in his studies were he not so easily distracted and prone to procrastination. He also finds that he has a okay eye, and a good memory, for details, meaning that anything he notices, he tends to remember. He never at any point found himself interested in sports and his physical abilities and coordination show this. Although he had at least kept himself reasonably fit over the years and could at least hold his own if he found he needed to do something physical. Most of his attempts at extra curricular activities tended not long for one reason or another. He tried joining clubs for his interests; movies, music, video games, but found that the oppinions of the members never matched his own and he always quit. While not the most popular guy in school, he has a decent amount of friends who share his interests. He does, however, tend to have a sarcastic and snarky sense of humour, with the occasional bit of acerbic wit, which it must be said has earned him more enemies than friends over the years. This also tends to make people think that he has a cynical outlook on life, which in some cases might be true, but for the most part he considers himself to be an optimistic person. Romantically he did about as well as any highschool boy, which is to say not well. He had a few dates and a few fairly long relationships over the years but nothing particularly serious and at the moment there is no special girl waiting for him while he is in the game. Advantages: His intelligence and his eye and mind for details could come in useful during a game where a quick mind can be just as useful as physical ability. His optimism and sense of humour may help get him through the harsh reality of the game, but they could just as easily lead him to underestimate a situation as well. Disadvantages: While not exactly out of shape, he might find himself lacking in terms of strength of stamina if he ever had to do anything particularly strenuous, such as fight or run for his life. He also has a habit of getting lost in his own thoughts occasionally and losing focus when he had nothing to hold his attention, potentially allowing someone to sneak up on him where he usually wouldn't. His personality will most likely not help him to win over any friends during his time in the game. --- Power: Scorching Palms Conclusion: Ah, my personal favourite, although it's really too bad that he'll never be able to use those weapons of his. A shame, but one to watch. The above biography is as written by Fenrir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Ashlie Jackson Allies: Fredrick Slagenger, Judith Vibert, Chris Richardson, Penelope Rivers Enemies: Ashlie Jackson Mid-game Evaluation: '''Simon awoke in the black forest, at first utterly convinced that everything was a dream. Examining his body, he noticed his power immediately, quickly realizing that it precluded actually using his weapons. He soon accepted the reality of the situation, and wandered through the forest. After a short time, his attention was attracted by the sound of a gunshot. Approaching the source of the noise, Simon encountered Fredrick Slagenger, who had just tested his weapon. The two spoke briefly, coming to a quick understanding as they heard someone else approach. The newcomer turned out to be Judith Vibert, who joined the boys. Together, they hoped to escape from the island, though Simon was somewhat skeptical about their chances. The three headed towards the cable car station, hoping to go to the radio tower and find a way out from there. Simon, however, was the only member of the team to reach the tower. Fredrick fell behind, and Judy went back for him, not wanting to inconvenience Simon. They became lost in the forest, and camped out when darkness fell. When it was announced a danger zone, they were unable toe scape in time. Simon, unknowing, waited at the cable car station, speaking with the students he found there, Chris Richardson and Penelope Rivers. The three had a friendly discussion, initially planning to attempt to find an escape method. Soon, though, the announcements came on, announcing the fates of Simon's previous allies and declaring the tower forbidden. Chris and Pippi left for the forest, while Simon took a different direction. Seeking a place to rest, Simon made it to the beach. There, he was soon hit by the psychic scream unleashed by Pippi as she died. Shortly afterwards, he came across the aftermath of the fight between Johnny Marsh and Holly Chapman. He discovered a very distraught Iris Landon standing over the corpses, and attempted to speak with her. Iris, deep in denial, assured Simon that everything was fine, threatening him in the process. Simon took great pains to placate her, attempting to somehow help and comfort the girl. Soon enough, though, the cove became a danger zone, and Simon attempted once more to convince Iris of her companions' state. Iris, infuriated, opened fire on Simon. While he was not wounded, he was forced to flee, leaving Iris to her fate. Some time later, the final announcement was broadcast, infomring Simon that he was one of the five remaining subjects, and ordering him to head to the Black Forest for the conclusion of the experiment. Simon went, musing that he had returned to the place where his stay on the island began. Simon arrived first, and, taking a moment to rest, accidentally fell asleep. He was discovered in this state by Ashlie Jackson. He soon awoke and attempted to speak with her, suggesting that they might work together to escape. Ashlie quickly attacked him, though, using her power and her gun to put Simon on the defensive. Simon was able to get close enough to Ashlie to grab her, bruning her arms. She escaped, however, and the two played a game of cat and mouse for a short time. Eventually, Ashlie allowed Simon to grab her again, using the proximity to shoot him point blank in the chest. Simon fell away from her and quickly died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Such a pity, how this turned out. Subject C05 was a favorite from the start, and he came so close to making it. In the end, he just didn't quite have the vicious streak required for survival. '''Memorable Quotes: "Fredrick, I can honestly say that if it comes down to just the two of us at the end of this I will turn on you in a second to save myself, and I'm sure you'd do the same. At the moment though I think we need each others help to survive and because of that you can trust me with your life" - Simon is remarkably upfront with his views “Listen; don’t get the wrong idea about me. I’m really not a violent person but I’m willing to play if I have to; if someone attacks me, I will kill to defend myself if I have to. But that doesn’t mean that I’m just going to give in and go along with this ‘experiment’. This mass murder disguised as scientific endeavour. “If you’re looking to escape then I’m in. I’ll help you as much as I am able. But I want you to realise that it most likely won’t be that easy. Not everyone here is going to be so willing. They might be too afraid, or they might not think it’s possible. Hell, some of them might like the idea of killing people with their new found abilities. I want to get out of this with as little bloodshed as possible but sooner or later we might have to take part in their experiment. Just be ready for it”' ''-''Simon explains the situation “Yeah, I know what you mean. Um, I’m Simon by the way. I’d shake you hand but I can’t really turn these off” ''- Simon on his power ''“Oh well. They’ve broken so many laws already just by kidnapping and experimenting on us, what’s breaking a couple laws of physics on top of that? They could be using magic for all I know” - Simon discusses the reality of his power “Whoa, whoa. I’m not here to cause any trouble, I just heard the gunshots and thought someone could use some help. I… guess I was wrong, doesn’t look like anybody here needs any help” - Simon tries to defuse an awkward situation “Iris, Holly isn’t going to answer you, neither is Johnny. Now listen, did you hear the announcement? It said that the cove is about to become a danger zone, that means here, and we don’t have a lot of time left. We need to leave right now, and I don’t think your friends are going to be coming with us” - Simon attempts to get Iris to leave the Danger Zone with him Other/Trivia *Simon's power rendered him unable to use his provided gun. *Simon was one of the four characters present since the start to make endgame. Together with Khalid Shamoun, they formed the final five. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Simon, in chronological order. *This forest looks weird *Darkness *I'm In Despair! Mad Science Has Left Me In Despair! *Paper Dolls (Endgame) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Simon Matthews. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Simon a great deal. He was a good everyman sort of character, the guy who's just drawn along in this whole crazy mess, but at the same time he remained a strong and compassionate person. The image of him attempting to cope with his power for something as simple as taking a drink from a water bottle is a very powerful one, and certainly one of the game-defining moments of Evo for me. I'm sorry to see him go, but glad he made it as far as he did. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution